


A Day in the Life of Adam Bayer

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Wtnv fictober, it's not really centred around them but richard is mentioned and this tag needs to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Adam Bayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 8: Choose your favorite minor character. Write a day in their life

Adam wakes up to his phone ringing. It’s six in the morning and he’s already wanted at work. Maybe they won’t keep him so late this time- but there’s a new shipment of oranges in, so he doubts that.

He drives slowly to work, singing along with the song on the radio and parking his car in the back, almost instantly given orders by his boss and being put to work for the good part of the day.

Thankfully, he’s let off work in time to pick Richard up from the radio station, the two of them going out to talk over dinner and driving around until well into the evening.

By the time he gets home, it’s nearly midnight, and he nearly collapses into bed after showering, setting an alarm for eight, even though he knows his boss will call him exactly two hours before that.


End file.
